


One Message

by lazura234



Series: Falling [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mystic Messenger AU, One Shot, Slow Burn, Spin-Off of FFM, hacker!enma, mafia, photographer!original female character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazura234/pseuds/lazura234
Summary: A Mystic Messenger AU where Lana Vega, a traveling photographer, ends up downloading a video game app called Dungeon Rush. However after setting everything up, her app glitches and lands her onto a private chatroom app called Boss Rush instead. Lana ends up meeting a colorful cast of people a week before she moves to Japan.One-Shot.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This was the worst and best au idea that came to my brain. If anything, please throw a brick at me to pry my phone out of my hands to stop me. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> lol just kidding, don't literally throw a brick at me. Just sit back and enjoy this short story.

* * *

  _ **The Photographer**_

* * *

“I finally got the phone you sent me Will.” I told the person on the other side of the line as I placed the package onto my desk. “You didn’t have to get me a new phone.”

“You deserve it, after all you’re gonna be moving to Japan soon for your internship next week right?” He made a good point. My old phone finally died a week ago due to an old battery pack. I complained to my brother on how hard it was in getting messages from my friends, work, and family using only my laptop or landline. But what can I say? We live in the digital age where a cellphone is a necessity in life.

“Thank you, Will.” I felt my lips unconsciously form a small smile. I sure feel blessed for having an older brother like Will. “I’ll be sure to use it often.”

My brother always doted on me, even though I hardly ask much from him. Will often makes time for his own family and me, his sister, at the same time. Our parents are currently enjoying their retirement as we speak, and commonly ask us to return when we have time. Both my brother and I moved out right when we were going to college to give our parents a peace of mind. My brother is working as an astronomer and has a small family of three. His kind wife and son were always a delight to see whenever I visit them. Though being called Auntie Lana makes me feel old. Other than that I’m an up and coming photographer currently packing stuff away to move into an apartment in Japan for my internship for scenic photography. The same pictures used in travel guides or what to expect in certain areas in Japan.

“Anyway I gotta go now, bye Will.”

“Bye, Lana.”

Hanging up the landline, I stared at the new phone he got me. An iPhone 7 plus, something I can use for my side photography. The camera on this phone had a nice crisp edge to them.

“Now let’s see.” I followed the instructions on setting up the phone and everything. However the instant I started using one of my social media apps, I got interested in an advertisement for an app game that popped up on my screen.

“Dungeon Rush?” What a weird name for a video game? But it looks like one of those online rpg games. I haven’t played those in a while. After hitting download, my phone was fine until I opened up the app.

“Oh no! Don’t do this to me!” Especially when I just got you from Will! As I shake my phone and try to tap on it, the screen for Dungeon Rush changed into a chat room instead. I blinked in surprise of the sudden glitched app, and read the title of the chat room out loud.

“Boss Rush?” Then a bombardment of messages from unknown people started without realizing that I was online.

_**-Lana has entered Boss Rush-** _

**Tsuna** : ugh…I failed another test. **T-T**  
**Byakuran** : Wow Tsunayoshi-kun, you’re already tied with Dino on intelligence level.  
**Dino** : Who are you calling an idiot, Byakuran?  
**Yuni** : That’s not a nice thing to say Byakuran.  
**Tsuna** : Reborn is gonna kill me…  
**Xanxus** : Not if I kill you first scum  
**Tsuna** : HIE!

I felt confused, who are these people? Are they even real? Curious on how they react to a stranger, I decided to send a message to the group.

**Lana** : hello?  
**Tsuna** : BWAH!  
**Byakuran** : Wao.  
**Dino** : Don’t start sounding like Kyoya now. **-_-;**  
**Yuni** : Oh, who are you?

How do I respond to that?

**Lana** : That should be my question, who are you people?

The instant I replied to Yuni’s message, I felt overwhelmed by the next messages. I could feel my face heat up in humiliation as I quickly read through each of their messages. Also, I don’t know why my name is even being used as the username in the first place.

**Byakuran** : If anything, this is a private messenger app. No one can enter this without installing it on their phone, besides Tsunayoshi-kun is the only one who allows access in here. So how did you, _Lana_ , get in this?  
**Lana** : I don’t know exactly, I was just downloading a video game app for _Dungeon Rush_.  
**Tsuna** : Y-You were _dragged_  on here by that game?! I’ll be right back, everyone!

After this Tsuna person left, Dino started up the chat room again with an odd statement.

**Dino** : A video game app, huh? Is that how low our group stooped down?  
**Yuni** : Oh hush Dino-san, even though the founders aren’t here...this group is still active.

I don’t know what to say next after that. I’m still overwhelmed by the fact that I’m talking to a bunch of random strangers in Japanese. Jeez, it’s hard trying to keep up with them especially with how fast they’re messaging.

**Xanxus** : Hey, trash. You still didn’t answer the main question. Who are you. You better answer it otherwise I’m hunting you down.

I could feel sweat roll down my neck as I tried to type an appropriate response. However Dino tried to back Xanxus off my neck, I silently felt grateful for this person's help after all Xanxus sounded scary. "What if he is scary?" I shuddered at the mention of my words. 

**Dino** : Hey, Xanxus, don’t bug this person so much. What if they just coincidentally got onto this app? Besides little bro is going to check up on this matter right now.

**Xanxus** : Bronco, that scum isn’t even your real brother.

**Dino** : I can call him whatever I want Xanxus.

I can get a sense that these two don’t exactly get along among the group. Luckily, the person known as Tsuna returned to message the group on the nick of time.

**Tsuna** : I’m back.  
**Tsuna** : It turns out Lana is indeed telling the truth. I had some help in locating the IP address and she isn’t lying. Though I didn’t think someone from America managed to download this, how are you able to keep up with answering us?  
**Lana** : It’s because I’m heading to Japan next week for my job.

Along with the fact that I studied Japanese as one of my foreign language classes, I’m literally all set for my flight next week.

**Dino** : Wait, Tsuna.  
**Tsuna** : What?  
**Dino** : Lana is a girl?  
**Tsuna** : I thought her username was obvious?  
**Byakuran** : pfft.  
**Yuni** : Byakuran.  
**Byakuran** : Alright, Yuni, but you have to admit...I find it amazing to see Dino speechless right now.  
**Dino** : Shut up.

“Hehe…” I laughed to myself as I read their messages. I haven’t laughed this much in a while. I’ve been away from most of my friends due to some of them being still in college, so I haven’t had much time to chat with them. This group chat makes me jealous of their liveliness among each other.

**Tsuna** : In the meantime, I’m having someone look into your situation but for now do you mind keeping this app on your phone for now?  
**Tsuna** : I’m just worried that you might be involved in something due to being here. We believe that someone possibly hacked into your app on purpose.  
**Lana** : No way…

The thought of someone hacking onto my new phone made me feel a bit anxious. What if someone was watching me right now? Am I being targeted by someone? If so, what did I do to get their attention? Unconsciously, my hands gripped onto my phone tightly for safety. Hoping Tsuna would say something to relieve the anxiety within me.

**Tsuna** : Ah, but don’t worry! As long as you have the app, we’ll know if someone is trying to access the app through you. For now, we’re making you a member for the chat until we can figure out the problem.

A small smile tugged it’s way onto my lips, a sense of relief cleared the worry in my mind as I sent out my next words.

**Lana** : Thank you, Tsuna-san. **^_^**  
**Tsuna** : It’s no problem.

It was one week before I moved to Japan. I downloaded a video game app, thinking it was a harmless program. However I was wrong, I ended up on a private chat room app called _Boss Rush_. Finding people I never expected to meet in my entire life. I wonder, if this meeting was meant to be an accident or on purpose?

* * *

_**The Hacker** _

* * *

_**Tap. Tap. Click. Click. Clack. Clack.** _

My eyes were heavy, I didn’t get a single wink of sleep. I could feel my wrists ache in pain as I continued to type away. I kept my gaze solely on the computer screen, not noticing someone entering my room.

“Enma, you’ve been at it for days. Isn’t it time you get rest?” My hands didn’t stop typing, I didn’t even bother to turn around to greet the person. I could tell whose voice this was.

“Julie, I’m fine.” Not really. I can already feel my head throbbing due to lack of sleep. The fatigue was beginning to get to me. But I’m not backing down right now. I’ve already initiated something, and I’m going to see it to the end.

An exasperated sigh escaped from Julie’s mouth as he watched me. Scratching the back of his head, Julie added on. “Adel and the others are starting to worry.”

“I know how determined you are with this Enma, but there are limits to everything. You can’t keep doing this to your health.”

I groaned, if I don’t rest on Julie’s insistence. Adel is going to drag me out of my room even though this is my job. Stopping my actions altogether, I turned over to face Julie to give my answer.

“Fine. I’ll rest. Just let me finish this.” I pinched the bridge on my nose to stop the throbbing headache.

“You better, because Adel is going to check on you pretty soon.” I clicked my tongue in exhaustion.

“Julie...can’t you just.” I thought a bit on what he could do to stop her from entering my room right now. “Redirect her away from my room right now? I still need to make sure it’s done, and I’m not gonna finish if she barges in at an abrupt time.”

“Enma, you do realize that’s practically asking a death wish from her.” Julie gave me the best deadpan expression he could give. None of us want to get on Adel’s nerves, the only one that easily triggers it was Julie which is the distraction I need.

“Haaaah.” Julie heaved a sigh after taking one look at my face. Indeed, I’m not backing out on this one especially. It’s important to all of us. Even though my role is hidden in the shadows, our families have always been that way from the start. As the current Tenth Boss of the Shimon Family, I can no longer stand for this. I want my plan to succeed. I’m going to see it to the end.

I want to see the downfall of the Vongola Family from inside.

I can feel my hands grip tightly into fists as I recalled what happened when I was younger. My cheeks were stained with the blood of my parents and sister as I watched in horror. Keeping myself hidden from the murderer’s view. The one who killed my family was none other than the father of the current Tenth Boss of the Vongola Family, destroyed my whole family. The main bloodline of Shimon lost forever, leaving only me. Alone. For however long as I live.

“Please Julie.” He cracked an eye open to glance at me. A frown formed on his mouth, and finally gave into my insistence. “Fine, but you owe me one for this Enma. Don’t expect me to always be there to save you from Adel’s liquidation next time.”

“Thanks Julie.” He shut the door after I returned to my computer screen. As I opened up a window, I could see the face of the person I chose to start the Vongola Family’s soon-to-be downfall. It was a woman. About the same age as me, she had black hair that reached to her shoulders and chocolate colored eyes opposing her light tan skin. Her name was Lana Vega, a newly instated photographer that just got a new phone from her older brother. A phone I just so happen to tap into before it made it to the receiver's end by intercepting the package. It was mere luck that this woman turned up on my sights. Her background was too clean and not only that a hint of innocence was shown on her face.

The perfect bait to use against the Vongola. If my scraps of information about him was correct, he’ll do _anything_ to protect an innocent bystander that suddenly gets involved in his other half. The blood stained past that hangs heavily above his head like a guillotine. The once normal citizen who later became the current boss of the top ruling mafia family of the underworld.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, tenth generation boss of the Vongola Family. The son of the person who murdered my family, Sawada Iemitsu.

“You’re going to pay for this.” I muttered as anger seeped out from words. However those dark feelings toned down the minute I saw her start accessing a social media app. It was time to send out the trigger. As the false advertisement I set up on Lana’s phone showed up, I watched the woman appear to become frantic as the app on her phone contorted into something else.

The Vongola Family’s Private Messaging App, _Boss Rush_. Wow, their app title sounds stupid. Who in the right mind named it _Boss Rush_? Though it started to make sense one it showed the names of bosses that are allied to the Vongola Family from Lana’s phone onto my screen. As I watched Sawada Tsunayoshi accept Lana into the group, a frown formed against my lips. My plan was finally set into motion thanks to my chosen bait, and yet there was an unsettled feeling growing in me. I knew what it was.

A part of me envied Lana. She was the complete opposite of me. Lana, a photographer that just started her career can easily stand into the light of those that shine the brightest. A place where I can no longer enter without being blinded. For as long as I’m sitting on this desk typing away, I’m forever a hacker that hides in the shadows. Waiting for challengers and the ones I target dive into their downfall. As long as I’m a hacker and the boss that lives within the shadows, I can only use her as my bait to infiltrate the Vongola’s system from within. I don’t have any regrets in using you Lana Vega, all I want to see is Sawada Tsunayoshi’s Family begging for mercy within the palm of my hand. I want to succeed in this revenge, and I will make sure it happens. No matter what the costs.

But then somewhere, deep in my mind murmured the words of truth.

“I’m sorry for using you.”


	2. Day One

* * *

**_The Photographer_ **

* * *

Overwhelmed by all of this sudden happenings, I find myself plopped on top of my bed. Unable to comprehend how I got into this mess.

“I can’t even tell anyone else about this.” I closed my eyes. Fear crept within me as I tried to relieve myself, but it didn’t work. I was too scared. Who wouldn’t be? This is the first time I ever landed in a situation such as this. “Maybe I should message someone.”

The app also happened to have a text messaging and calling system to the other members from what Tsuna explained to me about it. The only thing that you can do in a group is the main chat room among the members. “Yuni sounded like a nice person.” So did Tsuna and Dino. The other two didn’t exactly gave me the best impression of them being friendly. If anything Byakuran might poke fun at me whereas Xanxus sounds like someone who will kill me for messaging at this time. Curse time zones.

I sat up from my bed to lean against the wall, slowly typing a message. So far Tsuna seemed trustworthy in sending a message, he’s the only one that I can trust for now.

 **Lana** : Tsuna-san, are you awake?

 **Tsuna** : Tired, but do you need something?

Ah, maybe I shouldn’t have asked him. He probably was sleeping since the time zones in America are in the day while Japan is at night right now.

 

 **Lana** : Sorry! I’ll ask you later, I’m sorry for bothering your sleep!

 **Tsuna** : It’s fine, besides you went through a lot today didn’t you?

 **Tsuna** : You don’t have to be polite, if there’s something on your mind. Then don’t hesitate to ask.

 

“Tsuna.” I gulped down my anxiety, and decided to take his advice.

 **Lana** : If you say so.

 **Lana** : Honestly, I’m scared.

 

Too scared. To the point where my hand is shaking as I typed the message. 

 **Lana** : You said that somebody could be using me, right? It’s been bothering me since yesterday, well earlier for you.

 **Lana** : They’re not using me to hurt you guys, right?

 

It might just be me or maybe I’m being paranoid right now.

 **Tsuna** : To tell you the truth, we have a lot of enemies that don’t exactly like us.

 **Tsuna** : It’s not like we’re part of some yakuza group or something. More like a bigger organization.

 **Lana** : Oh, is that what your group is?

 

There are people who tend to make enemies among their marketing competitors to an extent, but I didn’t think those kind of situations happened in a literal sense.

 **Tsuna** : Yes, although I’m not particularly fond of it.

 

Unconsciously I muttered the next words I typed out.

 **Lana:** Why not?

 **Tsuna** : Well, let’s just say I didn’t exactly wanted to be apart of this from the beginning.

 **Tsuna** : I’m not exactly the brightest person around when it comes to academics or athletics. So when I was told to become something I never dreamed of being, I instantly denied it.

 

“Is he some kind of corporate heir to a huge company?” I kind of felt sorry for him. It sounded like he didn’t want to be this important person at all.

 **Lana** : There’s no one else that can take over for you?

 **Tsuna** : Xanxus was one of them, but due to circumstances only those from the main bloodline can be it. Unfortunately I’m the last one that can inherit it.

 

That’s quite a difficult family tradition, but I feel like there’s something Tsuna isn’t telling me the whole truth. More like beating around to it, so unknowingly I typed.

 **Lana** : Is it alright if I can call you right now?

My eyes widened in horror as I realized that I hit the send button at the last second. Oh god, what is he going to think? He’s probably going to think I’m weird for asking to call him out of the blue! God, someone save me from my stupidity. I plopped my face against my pillow to groan.

But a sudden ring sounded from my phone, snapping me out of misery. I glanced over to see that it was the calling feature for the app. The one calling me was none other than Tsuna himself. My breathing hitched as I slowly hit the answer button. Feeling something flutter in my stomach, I placed my phone close to my ear and murmured a soft, “Hello?”

“Is this Lana?”

Huh? Why is my heart beating this fast? Maybe it’s because I suddenly heard his voice from out of nowhere that I wasn’t mentally prepared to hear how Tsuna actually sounded like.

“Yes, this is Lana!” Ahhh, I need to tone my voice down a notch! There’s people sleeping over there! After calming myself for a bit, I replied. “You’re Tsuna-san right?”

“That’s right.” Okay, stop hammering right now you stupid heart. He’s just someone from Japan that’s going through some rough times. Don’t read into the situation too much! “I didn’t think you wanted to actually talk.”

“To be honest I wasn’t really aware of what I was typing, so sorry for bringing up an abrupt request.”

But thank you for calling me. I feel better knowing that someone is lending a hand out for me.

“I told you before, it’s not a problem.”

“I see.” But now what do I talk about with him? I didn’t expect this to escalate at all.

“Oh that’s right, since we were talking about me earlier. What about you?” Thankfully Tsuna managed to eased the silence. “What kind of job are you starting as?”

“A scenic photographer.” I answered happily, “I always wanted to take pictures of the beauty of our environment.”

“Hardly anyone pays attention to their surroundings nowadays thanks to technology, but I want to draw people into these places through the articles or tour guides they read.” To remind them of how important they are to us. The history, the care that was put into them, and the flicker spark that everyone ignored for days. “I want to show people on what they are missing.”

“You sound excited.” I do?

I laughed softly upon hearing his response, “I guess so, but I’m just really passionate about it.”

And that’s what I aspire to be.

* * *

  ** _The Hacker_**

* * *

“She didn’t move an inch from her spot at all.” I muttered to myself after getting some rest. My monitor was still on, a blinking light that shined from the screen.

I pulled up the window for the camera on her phone to find myself being stared back by the woman. Lana seemed worried, as shown by the frown on her face.

“I can’t even tell anyone about this.” No it wasn’t worry. “Maybe I should message someone.”

It was pure fear. The phone itself was shaking within her grasp as she stared straight at the screen. This was the first time I’ve ever seen someone else afraid. I’ve always been the one wearing that face, and now I’m on the opposite side.

I stared at my hands that stopped typing, and questioned myself. Since when did I start instilling fear into others? It never occurred to me before until I saw her face.

I glanced over to the messaging system Lana opened up. She went along with this idea of feeling better after talking to someone.

However my eyes zeroed in on the username.

**Tsuna**

My left hand clenched into a fist. Out of all the people she could choose, Lana chose him. I would’ve expected her to talk to Yuni or Dino, instead she decided on Tsuna. Calling him trustworthy. 

“Him trustworthy? He’s anything but that.”

But I can’t let my anger get the best of me now. My eyes trailed over to the screen showing Lana’s face. The face that once held fear had changed after messaging to Tsuna, and my eyes widened at the sight of it.

She was smiling. It was bright and filled with warmth. Similar to the moment she turned on the hacked phone with excitement. Unfortunately, that smile wasn’t to her brother this time. It was toward him.

But why? Why would you find comfort from someone like him?

What is it about the son of a murderer that makes you happy? He’s not even telling you the whole truth. The fact that he’s the heir to the largest mafia family. Does he not want you to think he’s a mafia boss? Is he trying to deceive you with that false reassurance?

I clenched my teeth, “Despicable.”

What is there to gain from false hope? When there is nothing but pain awaiting at the end of it?

By the time Lana finished her conversation with Tsuna, and strayed away from her phone to head into the kitchen.

Something irked me. I didn’t like how Tsuna started becoming friendly to Lana. What if someone else decided to step in before he tried? Wait, that’s it. If the information I had on the Tenth Generation Boss was correct, then Lana wouldn’t just be a mere victim in this. “I didn’t think a bait like you would manage to grasp his attention, but it wouldn’t be fair if the prince was the only one to talk to the princess.” A smile formed against my lips as I chuckled at the imagery. “It’s time for the rogue thief to step in.”

Though this would end up being my first time calling myself a thief. Heh, maybe I’m actually Robin Hood since I’m stealing something from the rich. It wouldn’t hurt to try. After all, she is the bait that I chose. That does mean she is my heroine.

My hands typed away on the keyboard. I wasn’t sure on how’d she react to this. If anything she’ll freak out, unless Lana chose the decision on facing it without the other group members. I’ll commend her if she does end up choosing the latter.

“Sent.”

But how will she react to my message?

 

 **Zer0** : Enjoy your time with everyone dear princess, after all your rogue thief will arrive to get you soon.

 

“And maybe one day you’ll give me that same smile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol I did say I was going to update after a certain number of hits right?


	3. Day Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my friend told me to get rid of the 'one-shot' tag on this, since there's obviously more than one chapter. However due to my indecisive behavior I'm not taking it off, because literally I update at spontaneous times. Plus this was just a spin off that technically was not supposed to continue, but oh boy whenever the MysMes fandom rises from the dead guess who starts getting more ideas for how this spin off goes?
> 
> Yep, that's me. Time to throw bricks at the author! 
> 
>  
> 
> But jokes aside, enjoy reading!

* * *

**_The Photographer_ **

* * *

I wanted to sleep on what just happened the other day. I really do. I wanted to forget what I just saw the other day, but unfortunately there’s no automatic delete button to everything.

Right after I talked to Tsuna, I received a message from someone named _Zer0_. It was literally out of the blue.

  _Flash Back_

I just came back from eating breakfast, but as I was going to check for any new messages from the group an abrupt message showed up on my screen.

 **Zer0** : Enjoy your time with everyone dear princess, after all your rogue thief will arrive to get you soon.

 

“Princess?” The word made my face scrunch at the image. It was the last thing I ever wanted to be called as. This person wasn’t among the members of this app, and I don’t remember Tsuna mentioning anyone else besides the ones I saw.

 **Lana** : Who the heck are you?

 **Zer0** : In due time my dear. After all everyone has a secret no one likes to show, even a pitiful thief such as myself doesn’t deserve to speak to someone like you.

 

“Secret.” I can feel my head pound as I stared at this person’s message.

 **Lana** : Are you the one who sent me onto this app?

 **Zer0** : Maybe I am? Or maybe I’m not?

 **Lana** : Stop with the riddles and answer me.

 **Zer0** : Ah but, don’t you already know the answer yourself? After all….

 **Zer0** : I chose you for a reason.

 

Stunned by this person’s choice of words, I felt the adrenaline in my heart kick in.

Why me?

What did I do in the first place to catch this person’s attention?

 

 **Zer0** : Until next time, princess.

“No, wait!” I couldn’t even type out my message fast enough. The mysterious person had deleted all traces of our conversation.

“They didn’t even leave a single clue.” If only I managed to keep the messages, but I’m going to have to rely on the old fashion way. Writing the time this person messaged me and most of what I can remember about the messages.

_End of Flash Back_

“I’m looking way too into this.” I muttered to myself as I tried to relax myself. As I rubbed my temples, I glanced at my cell phone charging by my night stand only to have a sudden notification.

Taking the item in hand, I turned it on to see that Byakuran entered the main group chat room. “Everyone else must be busy except for him.”

Though I wasn’t too keen on talking to Byakuran, especially with the way he interrogated me the first time I entered the chat room. But no one else was there, and I needed someone to distract me.

Giving a small sigh, I soon find myself logging into the main group chat room for Boss Rush.

**_-Lana has entered Boss Rush-_ **

**Byakuran** : And Lana is here!

 **Lana** : Hello, Byakuran-san.

 **Byakuran** : （＾ω＾）

 

“He seems awfully chipper today, does it have something to do with the reason why he’s awake this early in the morning for Japan time?” Curiously I messaged him to ask about his strange mood.

 

 **Lana** : Did something interesting happen for you, Byakuran-san?

 **Byakuran** : Yes.

 **Byakuran** : A quite interesting thought.

 **Byakuran** : I imagined that you resemble one of those marshmallow animals that the American supermarket sells whenever it's close to Easter.

 **Byakuran** : The Rabbit Peeps (☛´∀｀*)☛

 **Lana** : What?

 

“Are you serious?” A rabbit peep? I resemble a rabbit peep? “But I never even posted a picture of myself on the chat room. Unless Tsuna showed the others how I looked like that way they’ll recognize me when I head to Japan.

 

 **Byakuran** : Yeah! Maybe you'd look like one of those rabbit peeps marshmallows.(｀･ω･)ﾉ☆･ﾟ::ﾟ

 **Byakuran** : while Tsunayoshi-kun resembles...  
**Byakuran** : a tiny chicken marshmallow peep! ｷﾀ━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━!

 **Lana** : tiny?

  
  
"He's belittling Tsuna." I muttered to myself, "He does know that Tsuna will see these messages later on, right?"

Suddenly a picture of chicken and rabbit peeps appeared on the chat.

 

 **Byakuran** : See!

 **Lana** : Wow.

 

I didn’t think Byakuran actually had them right now. Though there was something odd about the chicken peep. ' _Wait a second, where’s the head_?'

 

 **Lana** : How come the chicken peep’s head is missing?

 **Byakuran** : oh ⊙.☉

 **Byakuran** : I ate it. （＾ω＾）

 **Byakuran** : It looked so weak, that I had to take a bite of it’s head. ｡：ﾟﾟ(´∀｀)･｡

 

I deadpanned. It’s actually a good thing my phone didn't have any kaomojis to send otherwise that’d be rude toward him because I’m literally judging Byakuran right now.

 

 **Byakuran** : Hm, it’s almost time for me to go back to work now.

 **Byakuran** : It was nice talking to you Lana. o(〃＾▽＾〃)o

 **Lana** : It wasn’t a problem.

 

Rather it took my mind off of the thing I was worried about, so I was mentally thanking Byakuran.

**_-Byakuran has exited Boss Rush-_ **

**_-Lana has exited Boss Rush-_ **

Even though I exited from the chat room, I ended up getting a sudden call from the app itself. Except the ringtone and caller ID was different. It was none other than Byakuran himself.

 ** _“Ran Ran Ran Ran Ran….Byakuran!”_** What a unique ringtone. Though why is he calling me? I thought he had something to do.

“Hello?”

“Lana-chan!” His voice chirped in glee, “Your voice sounds adorable!”

“Uh? Thanks?” Though his voice wasn’t much of a surprise than Tsuna’s, rather Byakuran’s was closer to how I thought his would sound like.

“And I almost forgot to tell you something!”

“Okay.” I wonder what he’s planning to say, “What is it?”

Byakuran suddenly paused, and for some reason I feel like he was doing that for a dramatic effect. "No matter what choice you make, it will always lead you in one direction."  
  
"Huh?" I wasn't sure on what Byakuran meant. His newfound serious tone surprised me. Especially with the way he worded it. My choice will always lead me down one direction? What was that supposed to mean?  
He gave a small chuckle from his line, "Don't worry. Just a little insight I picked up from something I read the other day."

“Anyways, bye bye Lana-chan.”

“Bye Byakuran-san.”

“Lana-chan, you don’t need to use honorifics with me!" It sounded as if he was pouting at me. Do guys even pout? I don't even remember seeing my brother or Ian doing so. "You can just call me Byakuran.”

“Oh...okay, then goodbye Byakuran.” Oh geez, his regular name is even more of a mouthful without the honorific.

“Bye~!” I simply stared at my phone for a few seconds, pondering on what Byakuran meant. But I shook my head, reminding myself that I shouldn’t think too much on stuff. Maybe I should get something for lunch. “I’m gonna get some milk tea boba and maybe popcorn chicken to go with it.”

* * *

**_The Marshmallow Man_ **

* * *

The moment I ended the call with Lana, a smile formed against my lips. I had to admit, Lana is quite a peculiar woman. Despite her minimal response, she’s quite aware of her general situation. Some people tend to let their fantasies get over their head, allowing them to stay delusional until reality kicks in and they suddenly realize how bad the situation is once it’s already too late.

I stared at the rabbit peep sitting on a napkin besides the half eaten chicken peep. To tell the truth, I didn’t eat the chicken peep yet. Rather the head was already broken off right after I opened the box of chicken peeps I ordered.

“Hm.” It was a small lie, but then again who's the one really lying? Is it Tsunayoshi? The soon to be Tenth Generation boss of the Vongola Family. Lana? A mysterious woman from America who suddenly appeared onto our chat room? Or is it this unknown enemy that decided to finally appear for a brief amount of time through Lana?

Then again I wouldn’t be surprised. After all, it’s only eight more days until the Inheritance Ceremony for Sawada Tsunayoshi. Although, I didn’t think the culprit that started all of this would choose someone like Lana as a bait.

Despite the fact that I’m the holder of the sky mare ring, I knew from my other selves that situations regarding the Vongola are always different. Whether they take place during the present, future, or the past. There would always be alterations from the original universe.

The one I’m residing in now just so happened to have Yuni, but also an interesting situation.

“I wonder how these three people always end up having their fates are bounded so well?” I pondered. In the other universes, when Lana appeared in them, she would end up involved in situations between Tsunayoshi and that other person. I don’t exactly recall who the person was. I guess there are limitations toward my control with the mare ring. Then again, Lana was never the only person in that situation.

Many others tend to also find themselves fraternizing with either Vongola, that person, my group, Varia, or sometimes the Cavallone. Each and every universe unique to their own adaption of their world. Then again, will this one lead to a happy future?

“I wonder.” I muttered to myself as I contemplate about what I said to Lana. “Supporting this universe's version of Lana is as far as I can go, one mistake can lead her into a mess of trouble.” Just like what happened to the other versions of her. 

Soon the sound of bell chimes sounded from my cell phone.

“Ah, it’s Yuni-chan.” I must have been too focused on a matter that doesn’t regard my situation. Then again whatever happens to Tsunayoshi always tend to be an interesting story. No matter who is involved in our lives.

As I was getting up, I glanced at the marshmallows sitting on my desk. Debating whether I should eat it or not. A growl sounded from my stomach so I snatched them up to munch on the both of them before heading off to see Yuni and the rest of the Millefiore. “I should order more peeps.”

* * *

  ** _The Hacker_**

* * *

For a bait like Lana, I never expected her to be so expressive of the way she reacted toward others.

I watched the way she interacted with Byakuran, even though she sounded as if she didn’t want to talk to him. Yet she managed to do the impossible without missing a beat.

“Pft.” I couldn’t help but laugh on how Byakuran compared her to a mere rabbit marshmallow. Her reaction was priceless. Though the smile that could’ve been laughing was immediately knocked right off my face the moment I heard someone running to my door. The moment the door opened, I glanced over to see one of my guardians wearing a determined look on his face. Although it became one of disappointment once he saw my expression.

“Are you serious?” Julie could’ve sworn I was laughing in my room, and constantly barged in to see why. However I would always send him a passive expression to make him think he’s delusional. “You were laughing just a few seconds ago!”

“Whatever you say Julie.” I can’t let Julie know that our bait was the one who caused it. But I wonder...what is it about Lana that makes these emotions I thought I discarded a while back resurface again?

I watched the woman, studying her as she headed off to go buy lunch for herself. Even though she was nowhere near Japan, it didn’t occur to me on how long I’ve watched her. Slowly I learned more about Lana.

She liked bubble tea and often tried to eat it with something sweet or savory. She tends to have a knack for spotting vintage items at her favorite go-to stores. Often takes detours whenever the warm sun is out for a daily walk. By the time her day was closing to an end, Lana would always return home humming a tune to herself.

But whenever she opened the door, there was an expression of loneliness emitting from her. I wasn’t surprised. After all she lived alone in an apartment, and now she’s going to a foreign country without anyone close to her.

Lana, exhausted, dropped herself onto the bed. Tossing and turning a few times as she tried to rest. However her next action surprised me, I soon found myself staring straight at Lana even though she doesn’t know that the phone itself was hacked to watched her. I swallowed back whatever feeling that was going through my chest, as Lana stared at her phone wearing a blank expression.

A small sigh escaped from her as she muttered softly before the phone.

“What exactly do you want from me?” It was like she was demanding it from me, but of course Lana didn’t know that I was hearing it. “Is this some sick twisted joke you’re playing here? Because it’s not funny. Can’t you just end this already?”

As much as I would like to tell her face to face that my plan isn’t some pitiful joke, there was no way I can communicate with her unless I call that phone she’s holding. If I call right now, the Vongola will start making a move on protecting her and then those genius mechanics will find out about the phone. Too risky.

She huffed to herself, “As if _Zer0_ will hear that.”

Oh I’m hearing everything.

Taking one last glance at her phone, the feeling rose again as her eyes stared back at me.

“If there was one thing I’d like to ask...what is your purpose in doing this in the first place?” Her next words sounded as if she saw right through me, “Are you doing this for revenge?”

I lowered my gaze, directing it away from her’s.

“If so...revenge isn’t the best choice.”

Even if you say that, revenge is the only choice to douse the anger within what’s left of my family and I. “What other choice is there if you don't know what it’s like to lose those of your own blood?”

“Nothing will bring glory to those who seek revenge, even if you succeed...what can you gain from revenge?”

“Vengeance for the innocent that died to protect me.” My fists tightened as a memory of blood flashed in my mind. “Especially my little sister.”

“But that will not make others happy will it?”

' _Happy_?'

I glanced back at the screen, I saw Lana starting to look tired but before she went to sleep Lana mumbled.

“My parents once said, those who have died to protect the ones that survived would never wish for the people who lived to seek revenge.” Her eyes were barely open at this point, a small sad smile formed against her lips. Even though it seemed sad, there was something comforting about it. The only smiles I’ve seen weren’t of happiness, but mostly greed or of pity. I’ve seen Lana smile at Tsuna, but seeing it right before my eyes made this sensation in my chest intensify. But once she went to sleep, in the back of my mind, I remembered the look of fear in her eyes from yesterday.

 

Lana can only show her smile to them.

 

I don’t deserve any kind of smile from her.

 

Not a single one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know in MysMes the group members have unique chibi stickers of themselves, but since this is technically more centralized in KHR all of the group members have special ringtones! :D But wait there's more! 
> 
> The ringtones can only be heard by the person they're calling, like how Byakuran called Lana. 
> 
> But how come Tsuna doesn't have a ringtone, well he does it's just the default and for reasons why let's just say Reborn rigged his ringtone around the time the app was finished.


	4. Day Three

* * *

**_The Photographer_ **

* * *

“Thank you for your help!” I thanked the movers who helped move half of the furniture out of my apartment. Today was Wednesday, there were only three more days until my flight for Japan.

My only hope right now was for my stuff to make it safely over to the new apartment in this place called Namimori. The apartment complex happened to be in an area close to where I was going to start out so it was convenient. Tired from moving stuff around, I decided to check the app.

For the first time I see Dino online in the chat room.

‘ _I wonder what kind of person he is._ ’ As I thought that I proceeded to log into the app.

 

**_-Lana has entered Boss Rush-_ **

 

Unfortunately Dino didn’t say anything yet, so I decided to start off their conversation by talking about the weather. After all it’s a neutral conversational subject.

 

 **Lana** : The weather is really sunny today.

 **Dino** : Sunny?

 **Dino** : Must be nice living in America, right now it’s quite cloudy to the point that it might rain here in Japan.

 **Dino** : But besides the weather, it’s almost lunch time! Did you have lunch yet Lana?

 **Lana** : Not yet

 **Dino** : That’s not good! You need to eat , Lana-chan! (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧

 **Lana** : Don’t worry! I have food!

 

As I was trying to take a picture of my lunch, but as I was zooming in on the camera feature for the app. Instead of taking a picture of food, I accidentally flipped the camera around to take a picture of my right eye which ended up being sent to Dino on the chat room.

“Oh no!” Panicked I saw that Dino immediately messages with three exclamation points.

 **Dino** : !!!

 **Lana** : Sorry! I kind of messed up the picture. ^_^’

 

The response I got in return wasn’t what I expected though.

 **Dino** : Take a selfie!

 **Lana** : What?!

 

“But taking my own selfie is a bit much.” I’m normally the one taking the picture, besides I haven’t seen anyone else’s face at all.

 **Lana** : Uhhh, I don't normally take selfies ^_^'

 **Dino** : Why not? You seem cute!! (b^_^)b

 

“But what if I’m not?”

 **Lana** : Not until you send me your’s.

 

Dino sent a picture of himself in a formal black suit immediately without warning. He looked like a model that came straight out of a clothing magazine for fashion.

I was really surprised to see the picture. ‘ _Does that mean Dino is that eager to see my face?_ ’

 **Lana** : Fine, although I'm not good with selfies so don’t expect much from me.

 

Quickly I fixed my poor mess of an excuse called my hair to look neat, and attempted to smile while taking the shot.

 **Dino** : You’re cute, Lana-chan! ( ´ ▽ ` )b

 **Lana** : Really? But honestly you look like someone from a magazine.

 **Dino** : Hehe, funny story.

 **Dino** : The other day a pretty woman at work today told me I looked handsome.

 **Dino** : （┬┬＿┬┬）

 **Lana** : Isn't that a good compliment?

 **Dino** : And then I tripped on something and ended up making her spill the drink she was holding on her clothes.

 

“Ouch.” That must have been a mess to clean up.

 **Dino** : Everyone tells me how handsome I am, but I just want to be a good boss

 **Dino** : Besides being handsome has nothing to do with how great of a big brother I am!!

 

“Big brother?” Oh yeah didn’t he say something about being a big brother figure to Tsuna? But they’re not actual brothers according to what Xanxus mentioned the first day I met them.

 **Lana** : How come you call yourself a big brother to Tsuna-san?

 **Dino** : Well, we had the same home tutor.

 **Dino** : But in some way, I saw myself in him. Tsuna was similar to how I was when I was told to become a boss.

 **Dino** : So as the former pupil, I want to lend a hand out to my little brother.

 **Lana** : That’s quite admirable of you.

 

“I wish I had someone that I can rely on like that as a photographer.” Unfortunately for me, most of my friends and relatives studied for computer science or public health instead. Leaving me as the odd ball for becoming a photographer.

 **Dino** : Thank you, Lana-chan! o((*^▽^*))o

 

I was going to reply back, but he decided to ask this.

 **Dino** : Do you mind if I call you right now?

 

I didn’t mind.

 **Lana** : I don’t.

 **Dino** : o((*^▽^*))o Great!

**_-Lana has exited Boss Rush-_ **

**_-Dino has exited Boss Rush-_ **

 

Soon after logging off from the chat room I heard the sound of that one orchestrated music that you would hear during a horse race ring from the app. Upon answering I was greeted by Dino himself.

“Hey, Lana-chan.” I can imagine him based off of the picture he just sent. A friendly grin while placing his hands into the pocket of his jacket.

“Hi Dino-san.” I replied in return, only to receive a huff in return. “Hmm...You and Tsuna sure love to be polite don’t you?”

“Well it’s only appropriate since I’ve only seen your picture.” I pointed out to Dino using my reasoning, “Besides I think this is the only time I’ve sent a picture of myself to someone.”

“Are you sure you’re a photographer?”

I laughed. “Weird right?”

* * *

  ** _Big Stegosaurus Brother_**

* * *

“Ah, talking to Lana-chan was indeed a refreshing experience.” I can already feel my tense shoulders relax after listening to Lana talk. The way she talk sounded similar to how Tsuna would often talk to me. Ask me how my day was. Show signs of concern through the tone of their voice. Ah, I wonder what would happen if Tsuna does end up meeting Lana one of these days.

“Boss?” I glanced to see Romario entering the room holding a mug. From my desk I could smell of freshly brewed coffee. “The Vongola Tenth called in asking to speak to you.”

“Tsuna?” I sent Romario a look of confusion. “Is there something wrong with my little brother?”

He gave a shrug, “I don’t know, but he seemed pretty insistent about having a conversation with you Boss.”

Once Romario left the room, I decided to see what was bugging Tsuna. “Dino-san?”

“How long are you going to keep referring to me as in such a polite way? You’re fine to call me your big brother, Tsuna.” He always turned down the idea of calling me that and he still is.

“Dino-san.” I chuckled upon the way he said my name. But I still persist in getting him to call me his big brother. “So, what did you want to talk about Tsuna?”

“It’s about the app.” My eyes narrowed the instant I heard Tsuna say it. “Shoichi and Spanner are having a hard time decoding the data the location of this hacker. But we’ve managed to find a name out of it.”

“What’s the name?”

“ _Zer0_.”

“ _Zer0_? Like the number zero?” I knew some hackers that had numbers as their alias, but this was the first time I’ve heard of someone taking a liking to the actual number meaning nothing.

“Are there no traces of groups that’s been taken down by this so called _Zer0_?”

“None that we can find by the traces left. Whoever this person was already managed to cover everything regarding their identity.” There was a hint of frustration in Tsuna’s tone as he said this.

I can understand. So far we’ve managed to get something, but it’s not enough to calm down the nerves behind the victim that was accidentally dragged into this. Reassuring that the situation was okay was like telling a giant lie to the person who trusted you the most.

“How long are you planning to hide this from her?” I had to ask. From what I learned from Lana today, it won’t be long until her arrival to Japan.

Silence filled between us, but I can still hear a heaved sigh after a few seconds had past. “I don’t know.”

Closing my eyes, I decided to move onto a different topic. To lighten up the unsettling mood for now. It’d be bad for the next boss to look grim before his Inheritance Ceremony begins.

“Then!” I started, hearing Tsuna jump from the other side of the line after hearing my voice. “Let’s talk about something else for now.”

“Give me any question Tsuna! Any that’s not so depressing! After all you haven’t called me for so long!”

“Eh?!” Tsuna fumbled his words as he mumbled a few inaudible words of uncertainty. Unsure of what to start with. “Uh...okay, then what do you think about Lana-san?”

‘ _Hm_?’ I suppressed the amusement held in my tone as learned something from the way Tsuna worded it. “What’s this? Since when did my little brother get interested in an anonymous woman he met only by a chat room?”

I can already see Tsuna flushed as he rambled his next words, “It’s not like that!”

“I just wanted to know what you think about her.”

“Hmm, well I have to say.” I recalled the conversation that took place not too long ago. “She’s similar to you in a way.”

“Me?” Tsuna sounded confused before responding, “But there’s no way. If anything she’s more optimistic than I am.”

“Optimistic? You make it sound like you talked to her before?”

There was suddenly silence.

“Tsuna?”

Still no response.

“Did you get a chance to talk to-” The line ended. I stared at my phone. “He sure is hiding something.”

Only Tsuna and the people who created Boss Rush had access to the calling records and private chats between two users. The rest of us can only look at previous chat rooms that occurred while we weren’t on.

“Suspicious.” Tsuna must have had a chat with Lana at some point. I’m going to have to poke the answer out of little brother if I want to know.

* * *

  ** _The Hacker_**

* * *

I laid out the two files before me, they were covered with notes I managed to get from Lana’s recent conversations with two of the major allies of the Vongola Family.

Dino Cavallone. The current tenth generation boss of the Cavallone Family and one of the close allies of the Vongola Family. According to the data obtained from my guardians, he’s often seen as an older brother figure to the incoming tenth generation boss of the Vongola Family. There are no blood ties between them. The only connection between the new boss of the Vongola and the Cavallone Boss are from this tutor they’ve trained under.

 [The tutor is an unknown variable. Need to get someone to look into the supposed tutor of theirs.]

I stuck that note onto the side of my computer as a reminder before closing the Cavallone File.

Byakuran Gesso. The current tenth generation boss of the Gesso Family. His Family and the Giglio Nero Family form to make the Millefiore Family which was on equal to the Vongola by the power of the Trinisette. The Trinisette was the sole reason in leading the alliance of these three families. The equivalent powers of the Vongola Rings, Mare Rings, and finally the Arcobaleno Pacifiers created the triangle bond known as the Trinisette. Other than that, it was odd to see these three families join after all there was barely any contact between them until after Sawada Tsunayoshi graduated middle school. That was when those two families made a move to form an alliance with the incoming tenth boss.

[Something must have happened during Sawada Tsunayoshi’s time in middle school. Need to look at the school records and investigate.]

After finishing a part on the report of the Millefiore Family, I stretched my arms out. Feeling a slight crack in my wrist. I’ve been typing too long.

Once I relaxed a bit on my chair, I noticed Lana trying to take a picture of the food she was eating for lunch. Only to mess up by accidentally zooming onto her eye and taking a picture of her eye instead.

“Oh no!”

“Pfft.” I laughed softly as I watched her try to apologize to Dino for making a mistake. “You hardly made a mistake. You just fumbled with your own phone.”

For some reason, seeing her react that way made the heavy feeling in my head clear up. Like a burden being slightly lifted. Even if it was for a short period of time.

 

Deep inside.

 

I knew that I couldn’t stop the tiny beating that began to grow as I continued to watch her actions.

 

 _'What makes you seem so interesting to me_?’

 

Soon the sound of a thundering rain of shoes clomping the floors resonated behind my door. I quickly bit down the laugh I had. Knowing who was approaching.

“I HEARD IT THIS TIME ENMA! YOU’RE NOT FOOLING ME AGAIN!” The door slammed open to reveal a Julie, filled with a face of indignation. Only to be struck down the minute I showed a blank expression toward him.

“You’re too loud Julie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well after writing this chapter, I silently realized that Dino uses a LOT more kaomojis than Byakuran. 
> 
> Dino's Ringtone was based off on Rossini: William Tell Overture: Final.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued? Well I'm not sure, maybe if this gets enough hits I'll consider writing more. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
